


The Monster inside

by ReshiraIceflame



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Monsters, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 16:12:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12136182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReshiraIceflame/pseuds/ReshiraIceflame
Summary: This is a story of a monster that lifes inside...





	The Monster inside

As long as i can remember i alwasy felt like i shouldn't exist...  
i alwasy felt this emptyness...  
I tried to act "normal" when i was around other people but that wasn't me...  
Even when i was with my so called "friends" i didn't act like me...  
I alwasy had a mask on so nobody would see i'm corrupted...  
I was able to feel emotions but they were not strong enougth for "it"!  
"It" keept on screaming in my ear...

_" I know you can hear me so stop acting like i'm not here!"_

I try to keep it locked but that was easier when i was younger...  
"It" was weak at the beginning and it didn't try to escape...  
But as i got older "it" got stronger!  
The happy, cheerfull girl i was before disappeard with every minut passes...  
"It" has nearly the control over me...  
I remember when i got 15 i almost lost half of the control...  
I always had a wierd feeling in my hands when i had a knife in my hand...  
I'm almost 18 and i can't lock it anymore...  
I don't want it to happen again! 

If i should ever loose the control over "it" or should i ever stop fighting...  
RUN and HIDE!  
Or what would be the best...  
END ME! 

_I always had the feeling i don't belong in this world...  
I should be in a world without fighting and without love since i'm unable to be loved..._


End file.
